


Show Me

by Kateli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Jean-Jacques Leroy/Leo de la Iglesia, Sharing a Bed, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli/pseuds/Kateli
Summary: Leo finds himself trapped with Isabella after she finds out about his past with JJ.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> For [YOI Prompts Weekly](https://yoipromptsweekly.tumblr.com)
> 
> 9/24/17 prompt:  
> Pairing: Isabella Yang and Leo de la Iglesia  
> Prompts:  
>  **1\. Bed and Breakfast  
> **  
>  **2\. “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”  
> **  
>  **3\. Begging  
> **  
>  _4\. PWP - I was gonna write the smut, but then I didn't feel like it, sorry XD_  
>   
>  **5\. Trapped Together**

The mascara tracks on her cheeks led Leo’s gaze past her bright red lips, set in a trembling line, down the long, pale expanse of her neck. His eyes traced the lines of tension there, to her slight, pointed shoulders, to her white-knuckled grasp on the steering wheel.

The silence was broken as Isabella muttered a quiet string of curses, pulling off to an exit.

“I saw a sign for a place to stay a couple of kilometers back,” Isabella said. “There’s no way we’re going to make it to the airport in this.”

“I thought Canadians could drive in the snow?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Silence resumed. They left the highway and drove down a dark country road. Eventually, they came upon a quaint, two-story house with a sign lit up in front, identifying it as a bed and breakfast. Isabella pulled over onto the snow-covered grass alongside the other parked cars.

They were greeted in the foyer of the house by a middle aged woman sitting behind a counter.

“Good evening, do you need a room for the night?”

“Yes, do you have any rooms with two beds available?” asked Isabella.

“I’m afraid we only have one room left, with a single queen bed,” the woman responded, adding, “This storm has been rather good for business today.”

Isabella ignored Leo’s offers to pay, grabbed the keys and turned to head upstairs without a word. Leo threw one last polite smile to the woman at the counter before following.

The room was small, although Leo supposed that it would seem “cozy” to those who stayed there intentionally. The bed took up a significant portion of the room, a long dresser with a large attached mirror facing it from the opposite wall. A single armchair sat in the far corner.

Isabella collapsed on the bed, her body wracked with sobs. Leo awkwardly sat in the armchair, taking out his phone to avoid staring. She cried quietly, and in his still-drunk state, Leo became distracted enough by his newsfeed that he was startled when the bathroom door slammed abruptly. He heard the shower turn on.

Leo took a few slow, deep breaths, trying to clear his head. Everything had happened so fast, a blur in his short-term memory. He’d arrived at the Leroy family cabin to hang out with JJ that morning. Otabek was going to join them tomorrow and they were going to have a guys’ week. By the time Isabella had shown up this evening to drop off some extra food for them from Nathalie, Leo and JJ had already been drunk. Isabella prepared dinner for them, but by the time it was done, the light snow outside had become a veritable blizzard.

And then Leo, his filter weakened by too much beer, had let slip about the time he and JJ had hooked up years ago at a training camp. Apparently Isabella hadn’t known. How was Leo supposed to know that?

Before he knew it, Isabella was turning around to leave, despite the severity of the storm raging outside. She wouldn’t listen to JJ’s pleas for her to just stay the night. Finally, Leo offered to go with her instead, hoping that this option would seem even worse to her. Instead, she’d insisted that she would take him to the airport, to get him away from JJ.

And now, here they were.

Leo was wrenched out of his reverie when the bathroom door opened and Isabella stepped out, wearing a towel around her body and in her hair. Her eyes were swollen and her skin pale. Leo couldn’t remember ever having seen her without makeup on, with her signature red lipstick. She still looked beautiful, but she seemed softer this way.

Isabella crossed the room and sat on the bed, her back to him, and was still for awhile.

Leo cleared his throat. “Hey, look, I’m really sorry for–”

“Don’t,” she said. “You probably think I’m acting crazy, freaking out like this over an old hookup, but it’s more complicated than that.”

Leo paused before asking, “Has JJ… cheated on you?”

“No! Of course not!” she snapped. She turned to half face him, but her eyes remained averted. “JJ and I were always planning to wait for marriage, but I never really wanted to. Every so often I’d ask JJ if he wanted to… y’know. But he always said that he wanted to wait. It’s been frustrating. And now to find out that he’s not a virgin? He’s gotten to experience that before and I still have to wait, still a virgin. I feel betrayed.”

Tears began to slip down Isabella’s cheeks and nose. Slowly, Leo rose from the chair to settle a couple of feet away from her on the bed. Awkwardly, he laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t shake it off, so he rubbed gently, hoping that she found it comforting. A few minutes passed between them this way.

“Maybe you can help me,” Isabella said, glancing up at him.

“How? Do you want me to talk to him?” Leo thought he could do anything for her in this moment, she looked so vulnerable.

“No,” she said. She took a deep breath before scooting closer to him. “I want you to show me what you did together.”

“What?!” Leo leaned away, his heart suddenly picking up speed.

“Do with me what you did with JJ.”

Leo was at a loss for words. His mouth worked silently for a moment. Isabella suddenly brightened, if marginally, seemingly amused by his incoherency. She stood, circling the bed until she was directly in front of him. First, she unwound the towel from around her head, releasing her hair to fall in damp waves around her face. Then, without preamble, she dropped the other towel, and Leo’s face immediately heated in an intense blush, his dick stirring in his pants with interest.

“Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” he asked tentatively. His fingers clenched and unclenched the comforter at his sides. He was still feeling the effects for the alcohol impairing his judgment. He know it would be wrong to sleep with his friend’s fiancee, but he also _wanted._ Badly.

“Please, Leo,” she whispered, sinking to her knees between his legs. He tried to look away but instead was met with his own wide-eyed expression in the mirror, his face flushed, and the gorgeous expanse of Isabella’s bare back positioned before him. He was getting hard now. Isabella continue to beg, “I need this. I need you to show me. I can never go back to JJ without knowing.”

“You’re going to leave him?”

“Not if you’ll show me,” she said, tears gathering in her eyes. “Please, I’m begging you. Please.”

Leo released a breath and sunk back onto the bed. Isabella followed.


End file.
